Taking a Walk
by Georgana
Summary: Harry takes a walk to the Burrow doorstep that requires every ounce of his courage.


Harry Potter stood at the edge of the road, facing the Burrow. He was more nervous than he'd ever been. Scratch that, this was a whole new kind of nervousness. Harry straightened his jacket and started walking towards the Burrow. Every step took an enormous amount of effort, as every thought was to turn around and disapperate out of here. He tried to concentrate on all of the things about the Burrow that had always fascinated him- the odd things scattered about the lawn. Cauldrons, boots… The many wonders of the Burrow were always able to calm him, but today was another story. Nothing he thought about could subdue the thoughts racing through his head.

Soon enough he was standing on the Weasley's doorstep. Noises of a busy household flowed through the cracks. With only Ron and Ginny as the remaining children, he thought that it would have quieted down some. Bill and Charlie had moved out long ago. Percy and Aubrey had married and started a family. Fred and George… Well, George had kept the joke shop running.

Harry knocked hesitantly at first, but more confidently after that. He now wished he had some Felix Felicis.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley opened the door and flung her arms around him. Harry had been much taller than she was for quite some time now, yet her height did not influence her strength. This woman could hug.

"Won't you come inside? It's cold outside. You need a heavier coat, and my goodness, what have they been feeding you at the Ministry? You're thin as a twig! Ron's been thinning down too, but I make up for that here. You really should eat more, Harry. You know my kitchen is open whenever you're hungry, you're always welcome here…" Mrs. Weasley droned on and on, saying her usual things. Harry could only nod occasionally; his entire body was tense and nervous.

Harry stepped into the Burrow and followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen. Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table. Harry felt as if he were about to pass out. The color drained from his face and he tripped, catching himself on the mantel holding the Weasley family clock. The clock wobbled a bit on its shelf. Harry quickly reached up and settled it.

"Dear, are you alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry wished for Felix Felicis more right now than he ever had in his entire life. Ron looked up from the book he was reading.

"I'm fine, thank you." Harry took the seat at the table farthest away from Ginny. Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow.

Mrs. Weasley quickly started making tea and biscuits for Harry, who was oddly silent. Ron looked up from the book that he was reading.

"Hey, mate! You didn't tell me that you were stopping in today!"

"I don't think I knew either," mumbled Harry, "What are you reading?"

"Hogwarts: A History," he said, "Not the worst thing I've read. Hermione lent me her copy, of course." Ron chuckled. He'd been fulfilling Hermione's every request since they'd shared their first kiss at the Battle of Hogwarts. Some would say that they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, but that phase typically didn't last for 2 years.

"Maybe I'll try reading it when you're done, I suppose there's nothing in there that Hermione hasn't already told us, though," Harry said.

"Don't waste your time, it's a dull book," Ron closed the book, "I just can't say no to her," he smiled as he thought about Hermione. Harry supposed that Ron would soon be on the same nerve wracking journey as him.

"I've got to leave now or I'll be late for Quidditch practice," Ginny stood up from the table. She walked over and kissed Mr. Weasley atop the head, and then came to the other side of the table and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry couldn't speak, so he just waved at her.

Mrs. Weasley put a plate full of cookies in the middle of the table and poured Harry a glass of hot tea. "Anything else, dear?"

"I'm fine thank you," said Harry. Now was probably his best chance to ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron didn't seem to be going anywhere, but Harry figured he could sit in on the discussion too. After all, he was Ginny's brother and Harry's best friend.

Mrs. Weasley sat down at the table and picked up some knitting needles.

"Er," started Harry, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I…" Harry stopped as if he forgot what he was saying.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I… I was…" Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

"Spit it out, mate!" said Ron.

"I was wondering if I could ask Ginny to marry me!" Harry said. It felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off of his chest. Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek and flung her arms around Harry. Mr. Weasley was beaming.

"Of course! You've always been part of the family but now we can just make it official!" said Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley sat in his chair smiling.

"My baby's going to get married," he started to look panicked, "Goodness, I must really be old!" Harry laughed and looked at Ron, whose approval mattered to him just as much as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's.

Ron smiled smugly. "George owes me a galleon now. He didn't think you'd be able to ask without passing out!" Harry smiled. Now he just had to muster up the courage to ask Ginny before Mrs. Weasley had the wedding planned completely for them.


End file.
